zak_stormfandomcom-20200222-history
Zak Storm
|first = Origins Part 1|aliases = Captain}} 'Conrad Zacharie "Zak" Storm'http://www.zakstorm.tv/ is the main protagonist of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. He is a teenage surfer who was sucked into the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle and is now the captain of The Chaos. Appearance Zak is medium height with caucasian skin, short messy brown hair, greyish-blue eyes, and light freckles across his nose and his cheeks. He wears a red shirt, black cargo pants, a black vest, and white shoes. He also wears a headband with an eyepatch that can function like a camera. When not in use, Calabrass is slung over his right shoulder. When in use, Calabrass causes Zak's left arm to be encased in magic armor made of the element of whichever Eye they are using. His eyepatch becomes covered with the element as well, and Zak puts it over his left eye. For some elements, his shirt color also changes to match the element. Personality Zak Storm often leaps into action without thinking things through. He trusts in his own abilities and those of his crew highly. He can be stubborn, but will listen to reason from his crew, especially from his more level-headed first mate, Cece. Abilities Through Calabrass, Zak gains the elemental powers of the Seven Seas of the Bermuda Triangle. Calabrass grants Zak weapons and armor based on the elements of the seas, which he uses in battle. Relationships Zak's father He chases after Zak, when he realizes he took the necklace. He tells him to take it off because it was dangerous, Before Zak was sent threw a portal sending him to the Bermuda Triangle in "Origins Part 1." Calabrass Calabrass is the magical talking sword that Zak partners with. Caramba Caramba is a space traveler who is part of Zak's crew. Cece Zak meets Cece in "Origins Part 2" when Cece tries to steal Calabrass from Zak. He lets her join him on The Chaos when she has nowhere to go on the condition that he'll be her friend. She is now his first mate, and has allowed Zak to be the only person able to call her "Cece." The Chaos The Chaos ''saves Zak in "Origins Part 1." ''The Chaos ''selectively listens to Zak's orders and will only follow them when Zak asks politely. Whenever Zak is in danger, ''the Chaos will help him without prompting. Clovis Clovis is the first person Zak meets in the Bermuda Triangle. He explained to Zak what the Bermuda Triangle actually is. Zak promised to help Clovis find his body. Crogar Zak meets Crogar when he meets Cece; Crogar helped Cece when she tried to steal Calabrass. Golden Bones Golden Bones is after Zak Storm's crew to steal Calabrass for Skullivar. He holds a grudge against Zak because Zak is a child who always beats him. Skullivar Skullivar is after Zak Storm's crew in order to steal Calabrass. Sightings Trivia * Zak cannot pronounce Cece's full name. He mixes up the syllables whenever he tries. He is the only person allowed to call her "Cece." es:Zak Storm Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:7Cs